The Party
by LuckofSilver
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were both excited for the party, but for very different reasons. Why did Natsume always have to be such a pervert? AU Mikan/Natsume. Please enjoy and review! Mature for reasons not included in the first chapter, but in every other chapter.


**Hey all! So, this is my first fic... I hope you like it! ^_^**

**Background info- Mikan and Natsume are in their early twenties. They recently got invited to a party for Natsume's work. This starts the day before the party, and continues on.**

**Disclaimer~**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GAKUEN ALICE RELATED**

Natsume was a perv.

That was all there was to it.

When Mikan spent a whole day shopping for a dress and shoes, then the whole next day getting ready, she didn't think about _how_ pervy her boyfriend really was.

THE DAY BEFORE

Mikan hummed along to the radio as she drove. Ever since her boyfriend, Natsume, had told her about the party they were going to, she had hardly been able to contain her excitement. Finally, it was the day before the party- in other words, shopping and nail day. She swerved her small car into a lucky parking space near the entrance to the mall, nearly jumping out in anticipation, and forced herself to walk calmly inside.

_It's not every day I get to go shopping for such nice stuff!_ She thought, and her already good mood soared. She walked confidently into the nearest department store and began her search for the perfect dress and shoes to compliment her long, light brown hair and small curvy figure.

After hours of shopping and standing and waiting, she finally had everything she needed- A stunning dress that started out at a light peach at the top and then darkened to a riper version of the fruit at the hem, which flowed beautifully around her mid-thighs. She had also found perfectly matching, nude colored strappy heels at a perfect 3 inches.

"Now to the salon!" She squeaked out, checking her watch to make sure it was the right time. Mikan both enjoyed and dreaded her trips to the salon. While it was nice to get her nails painted, get a nice massage and all that, she hated getting waxed. Eyebrows were fine. The occasional lip waxing was painful, but effective. But she hated (with the fire of a thousand suns) getting waxed _downstairs_. Unfortunately, her incredibly loving boyfriend implied that he would rather her lawn be mowed.

"Let's just get this over with…" Mikan sighed.

Approximately two hours later, Mikan was at home again. She hung her dress up and got out the makeup and hair products she would use the following day before settling down to watch TV until Natsume came home.

At 9pm sharp, Natsume turned the key in the lock and walked into his shared apartment with his girlfriend, Mikan. Said girl was curled up on their small sofa, dead asleep, with some TV show still playing across the screen. He smiled at the sight for two reasons; one, because she was adorable asleep, and two, because she would inquire about what was in the bad he held casually by his side.

Natsume padded softly across the lounge floor and into the bedroom, hiding the bag in his nightstand, which he knew his girlfriend would never open. After it was safely put away, he went back into the living room and carried Mikan from the couch to their king sized bed. She was already dressed in casual pajamas; a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. Natsume stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed beside her, smirking evilly before closing his eyes.

They both looked forward to the party, though for very different reasons.

**Okay! So, this first chapter I used as more of an introduction to the character's, their relationship, and built some suspense towards the next day. I'm not planning on having this story being more than three or four chapters long, but I'll try to make the chapters longer and with more in it! **

**The next chapters should have more *good stuff* in it, if you know what I mean. If you don't, I mean lemons and sex and all those goodies.**

**This is my first fic, and I am very open to criticism! If you have read this then please leave me a review, even if it just says that you read it (and hated it, or liked it, hopefully).**

**I will try my best to update soon, though the number of reviews i get may influence my decision?**

**Thanks for reading all that, if you did!**

**~Silver**


End file.
